custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Maccy1949
Malishta MOC Contest The Malishta MOC Contest has ended at last. I am sad to report you won fourth. Your prize is a banner, and your creation gets mentioned in the trivia section of the Malishta page. Here is the coding for your banner: . hi �� The Duke Is AWSOME!!! (talk) 18:16, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm hoping this message will ensure you that I have listened to you Jeep Stuff Shockingly Enough 18:48, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Note that these aren't my MOCs. I copy and paste everything my friend Mroczny Śmietankowy Odbyt tells me to because he got blocked. Boskfinka krulofa mamutuf (talk) Re: Collaberation so I saw your comment in my blog so I read some of your work and I have decided to make you one of the writers on this project. the oroject will start as soon as i get another wruter and do some cover art. thank you and stay awesome. --[[User:Gwideon|'Gwideon']] [[User talk:Gwideon|'aka NIGHTHAWK']] 14:51, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:collab Ok slight change instead of each writer focusing on a matoran couple they will focus on a single matoran. --[[User:Gwideon|'Gwideon']] [[User talk:Gwideon|'aka NIGHTHAWK']] 15:03, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Why the change I couldn't find any good couples and greg farshety --[[User:Gwideon|'Gwideon']] [[User talk:Gwideon|'aka NIGHTHAWK']] 22:01, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Collab Light of Hope is up. If you want to start writing you can. --[[User:Gwideon|'Gwideon']] [[User talk:Gwideon|'aka NIGHTHAWK']] 16:49, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Your Hagah Contest Re:Your Hagah Contest Excellent. I anticipate your entry. Yo, Maccy, my boi. So the Big Bad Bureaucrat Man Rando07 is a real tough meanie and he says he'll delete all these pictures if they're not put on pages! He's so mean that he's got his finger itching to delete hundreds of innocent, underappreciated creations! He's an angry old fart who wants to take his frustration out on unused files! So meeeeeeeean! What an abose of power and there's nobody to stop him! Don't let Rando07 the Big Bad Bureaucrat Man delete your stuff. He's too mean. Put your stuff safely on a page. Then Rando the Big Bad Bureaucrat Man will have nothing to vent his frustration out on and will hopefully get the therapy he so desperately needs. I'm Essentially Just Hiring You, Now Hello Maccy, dear old friend old chum old friend. I'm hiring you to go over my work. You won't be paid a single penny, and I'm just asking a favour of you; Whenever a chapter of Twisted Blossom comes out, I'd like you to read it (whenever you can), and then relay any information about it; give me feedback, advice, that kind of thing, on the chapter. You can start on chapter three seeing as you've already read chapter two, and chapter one doesn't deserve reading. Just give it a look over, and bring me back your knowledge. Even a wise Old God needs someone to read over his work, you know. -Much obliged, [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer, Resident Old God']] 21:57, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hiring Gah, bugger. rip [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer, Resident Old God']] 14:40, August 5, 2016 (UTC) winning by default is the best kind Yeah. Elisis would make a fine cameo, I think. Thanks, dude. Rollback Congrats on becoming a rollback, nerd Maccy! Thanks a lot, my man :D Neia So, I told you I'd take some real pics of my Neia MOC about 30 years ago now, and I finally got to it today. Welp, there we have it. And now your talk page looks a little less lonely :P. Hopefully I'll get a STARs Gresh helmet at some point to make Siela, so I'll try to keep her together until then. Late Anniversary Just wanted to wish you a happy anniversary! I know I'm a day too late but still... No harm can come from that, right? :D -FireStar97 11:11, February 3, 2017 (UTC) O hey, your wikiversary was yesterday. Happy belated wikiversary :P. It's the thought that counts. Happy late two year anniversary my man. Have a good one. Thanks for the warm welcome Lhikan2189 (talk) 00:57, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Well, I check back to see if anyone has noted my return and thanks to you I don't feel too self-important XD. Yes, I'm back and glad to be. Been struggling with whether or not to return for a while, but I today nostalgia and loneliness forced my hand. It's nice to be talking to you again, I'll probably post a blog or something soon to reintroduce myself, assuming I don't disappear again before then. Activity Hey, Maccy. Hope you're doing well. I just wanted to inform you that the administrators recently undertook an evaluation of the staff to determine if anyone does not remain eligible for their respective positions, which uncovered some disturbing statistics and figures. I'm afraid that, as it stands, your position is in jeopardy as you haven't made a mainspace edit since October of last year. I'm sure you are well aware of your activity levels on the wiki proper and that such sparse activity is problematic for the staff. You're a great guy and fun to be around, but I'm afraid you must either make a fuller effort to be active or we must ask you to step down. YouTube Yo Maccy, what's the name of your YouTube channel? I'd like to sub. Also, does the CBW have a channel? All the best, Lhikan2189 (talk) 16:33, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Maccy, starting to watch soon. Thanks again, Lhikan2189 (talk) 00:37, May 19, 2018 (UTC)